Toca, por favor
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: -No, por favor- responde con la usual voz ronca de hace muchas horas -Quisiera escuchar una pieza más-. Fic con leves tintes navideños. MelloxMatt. Leve yaoi.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí... ¡Lo siento! ¡He tenido miles de cosas que hacer! ¡La tarea se roba todo mi tiempo x.x! No vale la pena que me este quejando, de todos modos.  
>Esta es una historia nuevecita, recien salida de mi cabecita loca (la acabo de terminar ^^) y es que yo no podía quedarme atrás con las fechas decembrinas, ya saben u_u.<br>Como sea. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, es muy corta y la he hecho escuchando una hermosa canción de piano, llamada "Le moulin" de Yann Tiersen (el link es este h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H m 0 g 5 t r W V 9 c, sin espacios, por supuesto)._

_Bueno, ya saben. Death Note y Matt y Mello no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Que disfruten su lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<br>**"**Toca, por favor"**

Los sonidos solitarios de los pasos resuenan en un departamento casi vacío. Las notas del piano comienzan a sonar difusas mientras él se acerca a la sala de estar, aún en pijama y descalzo, aunque pasan de las dos de la tarde.

Se asoma tranquilamente por detrás de la planta que se encuentra en el pasillo. Deja asomar su cabello pelirrojo, mientras escucha al otro tocar una suave melodía que le encanta. Se recarga contra la pared esperando que el rubio no lo vea. Él también está en pijama, pero no está descalzo.

-Pensé que aún estarías dormido, Matt- dice el chico rubio sin dejar de tocar el piano. El nombrado Matt se acerca con la misma sutileza al piano donde está el otro chico y sin interrumpir la suave melodía, se sienta a lado de él, en el banco del piano.

-Me ha despertado el piano- recita suavemente, y en voz muy baja y ronca.

-No deberías hablar, mucho menos andar descalzo. Enfermarás más- el piano sigue inundando el silencio cómodo que se ha formado entre ambos. La melodía suave arrulla a Matt lentamente, quien recarga su cabeza en el hombro derecho del rubio. La música se detiene suavemente terminando con una nota larga. No hay partituras sobre el atril del piano. Es una pieza que él se sabe de memoria. -Será mejor que te lleve de regreso a la cama, Matt- Matt niega suavemente y se queda así por un momento, disfrutando el aroma del mayor.

-No, por favor- responde con la usual voz ronca de hace muchas horas -Quisiera escuchar una pieza más- hay un momento de silencio. Luego levanta un poco su cara y observa hacia los ojos del mayor, añadiendo en un susurro -Por favor, Mel… es navidad- Mello suelta una ligera carcajada muy baja.

-No me comprarás con eso, cachorro chantajista. Estas terriblemente enfermo. Seguro que aún tienes fiebre. No me ha sido muy agradable tener que dejar las fiestas navideñas para cuidar a un pobre cachorro enfermo, presumiblemente moribundo- Matt baja la mirada apenado murmurando un quedo "lo siento". Mello niega restándole importancia y le levanta la barbilla delicadamente con la mano, apartándolo un poco de su hombro. Le limpia una lágrima que asoma por su ojo izquierdo. -Pero no por eso estoy molesto. Aunque he tenido que estar cuidándote, he pasado una de las mejores nochebuenas y navidades que he vivido. Porque estoy contigo y nada me hace más feliz- esboza una ligera sonrisa que Matt tímidamente responde -…aunque me tengas como tu enfermera personal- Matt hace una mueca graciosa, falsamente compugnido, y luego ambos permanecen en silencio.

Matt vuelve a recargarse en Mello, esta vez en su pecho y escucha el latido de su corazón, mientras Mello pasa su brazo alrededor de él. Sin romper esa especie de abrazo, Mello le pregunta -¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que desea que le toque mi pequeño?- al hacer el intento de responder, Mello prosigue -No es necesario que contestes, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que deseas que toque, cachorro- Matt se relaja, aunque no sabía que estaba tenso y disfruta la melodía que Mello escoge para él, siendo, en efecto, su favorita.

Al terminar la obra, Mello toma a Matt en brazos, llevándolo a la cama y le da un beso en los labios.

-Feliz navidad cachorro-

-Feliz navidad, Mel. Te amo- contesta Matt antes de que Mello lo silencie con otro beso, dentro del que susurra -Yo también te amo, Matt-

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Quiero dar mis especiales agradecimientos a<strong> Ayiw-KuN-88,<strong> ya que gracias a ella me he inspirado para poder escribir yo una historia de navidad. Es algo muy sencillo, pero a mi me satisface. Espero que a ustedes también :). ¿Qué tal un review? Harán feliz a una escritora frustrada. ¡Un beso y feliz navidad para todos!_


End file.
